Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors
Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors is a 2009 six-issue comic book miniseries written by James Kuhoric and Jeff Katz, illustrated by Jason Craig and published by WildStorm and Dynamite Entertainment. Official Summary * Issue ONE: Something strange is happening in the halls of Project Black Book. The covert government group is unleashing creatures of mass destruction in their bid to gain control over the Necronomicon. And as the survivors of Freddy and Jason's murder sprees congregate, the short-lived reunion is shattered by the violent arrival of Jason Voorhees. But when a mysterious stranger arrives to aid in the battle, Jason must confront the one man who has not only survived his murderous rampages but has also "killed him" in the past. Fan favorite Tommy Jarvis returns to finish what he started and see Jason Voorhees buried a final time! * Issue TWO: Beneath the bloody waters of Crystal Lake, an immortal evil wakes and begins anew the cycle of grueling violence. Six months after the events of FREDDY VS. JASON VS. ASH, a power-hungry government bureaucrat unleashes the denizens of the Necronomicon – including the banished spirit of the Springwood Slasher, Freddy Krueger. But Ash Williams has checked his monster-hunting past at the door. A Chosen One no more, he thinks that a life of domestic bliss and retail tending is his true calling – until the ghosts of the past show up to punch his clock again. The original creative team behind WildStorm and Dynamite Entertainment's FREDDY VS. JASON VS. ASH proudly presents the bloody sequel to the sold-out smash horror crossover event! Featuring a triptych cover by Arthur Suydam (Marvel Zombies) to match the triptych cover from the original miniseries. Co-published with Dynamite Entertainment. * 'Issue Three: Freddy Krueger has become one with the Necronomicon, and he has the full power of the book at his disposal - including control of the Deadites. Making a Faustian bargain with Jason Voorhees, Freddy promises to return everything he's lost if Jason will be a general in Freddy's army. Will Washington D.C. fall to such nefarious foes? Who could possibly stand against such forces? Ash Williams and Tommy Jarvis aim to find out. * Issue Four: Zombies, Deadites, and demons - oh my! The army of the dead is loose in Washington, D.C. and no one is safe from their rampage. As the capital city burns, Freddy Krueger's devious plan starts to come together. No longer is he limited to the kids from Springwood or Crystal Lake. Now the world is his Elm Street, and the streets will flow with blood. Jason Voorhees leads the dead in the sacking of D.C. that cuts down everyone from shoppers to senators. Things are looking grim for Ash's Nightmare Warriors as Tommy Jarvis and Jacob Johnson are taken captive, leaving a depleted group to figure out how to stop the storm of slaughter taking place in the streets. Pulled into Freddy's nightmare, they are given an ultimatum: "Bring the Necronomicon to me or I'll gut your friends while you watch." It's all-out Armageddon in the White House when Freddy takes his place on the highest seat in the land...the Oval Office. Co-published with Dynamite Entertainment. * Issue Five: Washington is burning. An army of Deadite horrors has turned the Capital into a city of the dead, and Freddy Krueger is one step closer to his ultimate goal: control of the waking and dreaming worlds! Ash Williams and his band of survivors are all that stands between this nightmare reality and the last shred of the real world. If they can't find a way to stop the supernatural storm, there won't be enough of the world left to save. And as their losses mount, the power of these special souls continues to strengthen the monsters at the door. But with the dark horses of Jason Voorhees and his family lurking, an already nightmarish scenario is about to get even worse... * Issue Six: As the bloody end nears, Ash must lead his remaining forces against the amassed titans of terror. Washington has been leveled, and the odds are stacked against the motley crew of survivors. The vicious battles that end this series are legendary – Tommy Jarvis vs. Jason Voorhees, Ash Williams vs. Freddy Krueger, and even the army of the dead against the ghosts of victims past! Plot After being knocked below the icy surface of Crystal Lake, (after battling Ash and Freddy Krueger) Jason Voorhees is awakened from his slumber by an apparition of his mother, Pamela Voorhees. Pamela instructs Jason to hunt down and kill Ash. On the surface government operatives, Director Gordon Russell and his assistant Agent Wesley Carter go to the lake, attempting to locate the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, ''which is frozen under a few inches of ice. Recovering the book, Russell takes it and heads off to The Pentagon to translate it and enact Project Black Book, leaving some agents behind to find and capture their other target, Jason Voorhees. A pair of divers are sent under the lake to search for Jason, until Jason kills both of them before reaching the surface and attacking the other operatives. Then, Jason heads off to search for Ash. Six months later, on July 2nd in Franklin, Michigan, Ash and his girlfriend, Caroline, are preparing for a backyard barbecue with their friends and family until they are visited by Dr. Maggie Burroughs and Dr. Neil Gordon. Introducing herself, Maggie explains that she and Neil are putting together a group formed of people who have survived Freddy and Jason, offering Ash a chance to join them. When Ash refuses, Maggie leaves, telling Ash that whatever peace he has found is most likely temporary. With Maggie gone, Ash reassures Caroline that nothing is going to happen and that Maggie is just some ghost chaser who's trying to stir up the past. Believing her boyfriend is right, Caroline asks Ash to pick up some beer and wine at the store. When Ash leaves, Jason charges toward the house. At that moment, his great-niece, Stephanie Kimble, woke up screaming, telling her father Steven Freeman that Jason has returned. As Jason breaks into the house and attacks Caroline, Alice Johnson, while watching a movie with her son Jacob, has a vision of Freddy Krueger at the same time, while Ash realizes something is wrong and rushes back home to check on Caroline. In the headquarters, Russell tells Carter that the ''Necronomicon can make America unstoppable and that he plans to use the book to bring back Freddy. Arriving home, Ash breaks down after finding Caroline dead. Caroline's parents arrive, see their daughter's corpse and immediately accuse Ash of murdering her. Flying into a rage, Caroline's father lunges at Ash. As the police speed to the scene, Ash flees the house with a mysterious person, who is revealed to be Jason's old enemy, Tommy Jarvis. At The Pentagon, the government opens a portal to the Deadites' Realm and drag the powerless Freddy back to Earth. Apparently sensing her father's return, Maggie wakes. She wakes Neil, Tina Shepard and Rennie Wickham, claiming that she feels something bad is just over the horizon. As Ash heads off to meet Maggie and her so-called Survivor's Group in Baltimore, Maryland, Jason follows his lead and stows away in a boxcar. While in the car, a pair of hoboes enter, but are quickly slaughtered by Voorhees. Taken to Maggie's place, Stephanie goes into convulsions, envisioning Jason attacking a trio of rapists and their intended victim at a train station shortly before it happens. Given clothing and kept in custody, Freddy is interrogated by Russell who grills him about how he went from a child killer to a supernatural horror. Uncooperative at first, Freddy shows an interest when Russell mentions that he can get him the Necronomicon, with some effort. While the director is with Freddy, he's informed that Jason has been spotted. Ordering his agents to use only tranquilizers in capturing the target, Russell warns his men not to screw up again. Arriving at Maggie's house, Ash confronts Maggie and angrily assets that it is her fault Jason found him and killed Caroline. Neil tells him to back off, causing the two to begin a further argument, which is broken up by Maggie. Managing to calm Ash down, Maggie groups everyone together and begins telling them that her reasoning for calling them here until they are interrupted by Steven, who believes that this entire ordeal is a sham. Steven's complaining is cut short when Jason suddenly busts through the door and smashes his head down into his torso right in front of Stephanie. Arming himself, Ash prepares to attack Jason who winds up being rammed by Tommy, who suddenly drives his Hummer through the wall and yells for everyone to get in. Driving away with everyone while Jason recovers and rises, Tommy reveals his purpose in the current events: to destroy Jason once and for all. The agents show up at Maggie and Neil's house and take Jason down with bullets and missiles. Meanwhile, the survivors hide out in a motel and Maggie suggests that they'll visit her father Gordon Russell to use the Necronomicon to defeat the killers. Unimpressed, Tommy breaks away from the group and goes solo. At the Capitol, Jason is put in a holding cell where he is visited by Freddy. Krueger tells him that they can team up to rule the world. At first, Jason wants only to kill Freddy, until the Slasher told that his old enemies—including Tommy—will be coming for them. With this information Jason is convinced, and agrees to join Freddy. Freddy appoints him as "general" of the Deadites, and repairs his decomposed body. Meanwhile, the group (minus Stephanie and Jacob, who remain at the motel) also arrive at the Capitol with Maggie, Neil and Rennie, who Russell takes to visit Freddy, before Freddy transforms back into his burned, demonic form and reveals that he has bonded with the Necronomicon and possesses all of its powers. Then, Russell attacks Freddy with his own glove, but Maggie turns the blades back on him and kills him. She finally reveals her true identity as Freddy's daughter, Kathryn Krueger, and attacks Neil and Rennie. Tina feels Rennie's death and uses her telekinesis to break out of her cell. As she, Ash and Alice escape, Jason and his army of Deadites descend on Washington. Meanwhile, Ash, Tina and Alice fight and destroy Freddy-controlled robot to acquire the Necronomicon. Meanwhile, Tommy confronts Jason on the streets of Washington as he and the Deadites cut a swath of destruction across the city. While opening fire on his nemesis, Tommy is attacked by winged Deadites who take him to Freddy. Back at the motel, Jacob and Stephanie fall asleep, and Freddy possesses the latter. Then, Stephanie/Freddy seduce and attack Jacob, forcing him to call out to his mother. Alice hears her son's cries and uses her Dream Master powers to transport herself, Ash, and Tina into Jacob's nightmare. Immobilizing Ash during the fight, Freddy lets Stephanie live and escapes with Jacob. Still in the dreamscape, Tina and Alice put Stephanie's skin back on and she wakes up, unharmed. At the White House, Tommy and Jacob are held hostage by Freddy, Jason, and Maggie. Disguised as the President, Freddy addresses the nation, describing his new policy "no kid left alive" and plans to destroy the world. Having seen Freddy's broadcast, Ash and the girls break into a nearby pawn shop for weaponry and head to the White House. As it rains blood in Washington, Ash, Alice, Tina, and Stephanie plan their way into the White House. Upset by Ash and Alice's bickering, Stephanie wanders off alone. Then, the group are provided the distraction they need to get in when an army of soldiers arrive to rescue the President. Tanks, helicopters, and fighter jets battle the Deadites, but the soldiers suffer heavy losses and Freddy manifests in the clouds to blast the helicopters out of the sky. Meanwhile, Stephanie passes out and meets Freddy who tells her that it was and is her destiny to become a murderer like Jason. With a hockey mask, Stephanie leaves the church. Back at the White House, Maggie and Jason break out in a fight, but are interrupted by Tina, who lands a tank in the middle of the room and kills Maggie. As Ash rescues Neil, Jacob, and Tommy, Alice confronts Freddy face-to-face. She reveals that she has a terminal illness and that her Dream Master abilities are weakened, and so allows Freddy to kill her, passing her power over to Jacob. As she dies, she releases the souls of the people Freddy has killed over the years. Furious at his mother's death, Jacob declares he is the Dream Master now, surrounded by the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the Dream Warriors. Amanda and the other souls destroy the Deadite army, but Freddy quickly severs their connection to Earth by mortally wounding Jacob. As Tina tends to Jacob and Ash battles Freddy, Tommy takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Stephanie appears and impales her uncle with a machete; this distraction provides Tommy the opportunity to decapitate Jason with a shard of glass. However, Freddy exploits this victory by absorbing Jason's soul to increase his own power. As Neil struggles to read the Necronomicon's passages to banish Krueger, he's joined by the spirit of Nancy Thompson. Then Neil and Nancy recite the words together, opening the portal to Deadite's dimension. Freddy resists the vortex until the Necronomicon declares him unworthy and strips him of his powers. The human Freddy begs for forgiveness, but Ash has none, blasting the Slasher into the vortex with his shotgun. At the same time, Nancy leaves Neil to rejoin the other spirits. Around the same time, we see Jason's hand feeling for his head, with Mrs. Voorhees' voice telling Jason that he can never die. The next morning, Ash bids farewell to Tommy, Tina, Neil, Jacob, and Stephanie, appointing Tommy the new captain of the "Nightmare Warriors". Later it is shown that in Springwood, circa 1964, a time-displaced and disoriented Agent Wesley Carter, who had been sucked into the Necronomicon's vortex, finds himself in the Springwood Police Department on the day of Freddy's arrest, and impulsively signs Freddy's search warrant when he finds the file on a desk in front of him, altering history. Trivia *Jason is giving blond hair in the comics, compared to Friday The 13th Part 2 ''where his hair is brown or red although this was likely due to the powers of Necronomicon who changed his hair blonde. *Army of Darkness is playing at the theaters, but it was interrupted by Freddy. This one of Ash's life mentioned in ''Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator #1. *The Bates Motel from the 1960 film Psycho ''appears as the "Stabe Motel" (it only lights up outside the word "Stab"). *When Ash is driving home, Alice Cooper's song ''He's Back The Man Behind The Mask can be played on the radio. *This is the second time Jason talks. The first was Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday. *While Ash is waiting at the train station, you can see the locations that other films takes place such as: **Haddonfield, NJ (Halloween) **Houston, TX (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) **Baltimore, MD (Silence of The Lambs) **Chicago, IL (Child's Play) *This marks Tommy's re-appearance since Friday The 13th Part VI Jason Lives. *When Russel was looking at the Necronomicon, there is a picture of Leatherface on it's page. *Stephanie wears a hockey mask like her homecidal uncle Jason Voorhees wears which is a reference to ''Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers ''where she wears a clown mask like homecidal uncle Michael Myers used to wore a clown mask when he was 6. Cover Gallery File: NightmareWarriorsA.jpg| Issue One Jason Cover File: NightmareWarriorsB.jpg| Issue One Ash Cover File: NightmareWarriorsC.jpg| Issue One Freddy Cover File: NightmareWarriors2A.jpg| Issue Two File: NightmareWarriors2B.jpg| Issue Two Variant Cover File: NightmareWarriors3.jpg| Issue Three File: NightmareWarriors4.jpg| Issue Four File: NightmareWarriors5.jpg| Issue Five File: NightmareWarriors6.jpg| Issue Six File: NightmareWarriorsTPB.jpg| Trade Paperback Category: Comics Category: Literature Category:Crossover